Of supposed breakups and pink gift bags
by vany1610
Summary: Puck finds Kurt in the choir room thinking about his relationship, they talk and Puck gives him his good-bye present. Canon-compliant Puckurt interactions from 'Dance with Somebody' to 'Goodbye'.
1. Dance with Somebody

**A/N 1:**** I'm still mad that in season 3 Kurt isn't considered a boy at all. And I can't believe canon-Puck didn't give a farewell present to either Artie or Kurt.**

**Of supposed break-ups and pink gift bags**

Kurt doesn't know why Blaine is still not talking to him. It's been already two days after he sang 'I have nothing' and Blaine hasn't said anything about it.

He doesn't understand. Blaine goes through his phone, claims cheating, then storms off without solving the issue, the next day sings a song in front of the whole Glee Club, telling implying that Kurt is cheating on him, Kurt apologized repeatedly even serenades him,but Blaine still refuses to talk to him.

And Kurt has every right to be upset with Blaine. Especially about the song he chose and how he presented it. It was utterly humiliating. Not only did he dragged their relationship problems in front of all their friends, but also did said friends joint him singing the song. Did Kurt accidentally tumble into an alternative universe where the majority of the Glee Club members didn't cheat on at least one of their significant others? Besides he didn't cheat. It were maybe some flirting involved, but nothing more happened.

"Are you and male-Berry back together yet?"

The question startles him. Obviously he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Puck entering the choir room.

"Huh?"

Unceremoniously Puck sits down beside him. "Breaking up with someone through song is totally something Rachel would do."

"We didn't break up! We just have some problems." In an afterthought Kurt decides to add. "And Blaine is not like Rachel."

Puck sends him an incredulous look. "They're both midgets, make weird faces while singing their numerous songs and even I can see that both their fashion senses suck majorly."

Kurt had a really bad week so far, but that makes him laugh. This is one of these things that are funny because they are true. He should probably be more freaked out of having a boyfriend that is way too similar to one of his best friends, but the humor is winning out.

"So what was the whole thing about? Did you cheat, or what? Personally I expected more from you!"

Kurt's not sure if the feeling rising inside of him is disappointment or anger. "I didn't cheat!" Probably anger, if the way he snaps at Puck is any indication.

"Sorry, dude! I wasn't judging or anything! I'm mostly the one the chicks are cheating with. But from my experience there have to be some other issues before any cheating happens."

Great know he feels bad for snapping at Puck. He's the only one who approached him, without taking Blaine's words before his performance for a fact. Not everyone said anything but the looks they've been sending him are enough.

Well, and Rachel talked enough for the whole club. Condemning his actions, while completely forgetting that her and Finn's relationship started with him cheating on Quinn and the way she tried to sleep with Puck after the whole Finn's-virginity-drama.

Puck is the first person that is not judging him and might actually be interested on Kurt's side of the story.

"Blaine's convinced I'm cheating on him with that guy I met at _Between The Sheets._ But we only texted. About music and New York and possibly it turned a little flirty, but seriously nothing else happened." Kurt knows he is rambling, but he can't stop once he started. "And now Blaine's not talking to me. I just wanted to feel wanted again. It was nice to know that someone notices you and because of that I might lose Blaine."

Finally Kurt looks up waiting for Puck's reaction. He's expecting anything from compassion to amusement. However the confusion that is clear on Puck's face is a little surprising. Puck who is known for his rash behavior and reactions is contemplating his next words.

"This is all about you texting another dude? Texting? Not sexting?", he asks slowly.

"Yes."

"And for Blaine that's cheating?"

"Yes."

"So he basically admitted that he was cheating on you with the Warbler!", Puck asks with a frown.

Thank god for Puck. He is the first person to see the double-standard in Blaine's accusation.

"No, he says that the thing with Sebastian was different because it didn't mean anything."

"And yours did, or what?"

"No!", he nearly shouts.

Kurt is sure that Puck is probably getting uncomfortable with his following elaboration, but it's the first time someone is listening to him, without judging looks or a condescending tone.

"I just liked getting some attention from a boy again. We kind of had some problems in the … well … the intimate part of our relationship." A little glance to side shows that Puck is not about to run off so Kurt continues. "He's been distant lately and then there is this boy who shows interest in me and the things I like. And he complimented me and made me feel desirable. I can't even remember the last time Blaine made me feel that way."

At the last part Puck's face lights up. "Well, I do! The Valentine's week he showered you with presents. You were so happy and were gushing about true love or some corny shit. I don't care for that kind of stuff, but that week he made you feel happy."

Oh hell. He hoped nobody would bring up Valentine's Week ever again. Just like him everybody assumed that the presents were from Blaine and once he knew the truth he didn't bother to correct them. Kurt decided not to tell anyone that it was Dave Karofsky of all people to make his Valentine's Day special. Especially because he was still in the closet at that time.

However Puck is here, listening to Kurt's silly boy problems and trying to help him by pointing out the one time Blaine was a good boyfriend. He kind of deserves to know that not even during the most romantic time of the year Blaine thought about him. There is the excuse of Blaine's injury that might have hindered him, but he did manage to practice a performance for that night.

"It wasn't Blaine!", Kurt admits sheepishly.

Just like that the confusion is back. "So who was it?"

"David."

"David? David who?" There is a big frown on Puck's face. "Wait a second. Karofsky?"

Kurt doesn't know why he's blushing while nodding.

"Seriously, dude? Karofsky went through all that trouble and you say that nobody notices you!"

"Well, yeah. But don't tell anyone and he was just confused. He doesn't really like me like that."

"Don't be stupid. He wasn't even out and spent a week wooing you. No boy does that when he's not sure. No matter straight or gay or whatever else there is."

To be fair after the Valentine's debacle Kurt tried not to think a lot about Dave's motives and feelings. It was way to confusing and Blaine was back and then the suicide attempt happened. Puck however might have a point. Dave seemed quite sure about his feelings. Not that it matters right now.

"Speaking of gifts," Puck reaches into his backpack. "This is for you!"

Surprised Kurt takes the bag Puck is handing him over. "What is it?"

"A gift bag!" Puck answers self-evident, which just earns him an eye-roll from Kurt.

"I can see that, but why are you giving it to me."

"It's my goodbye present for you. The other guys already got theirs. Since graduation is coming up and all."

Kurt wasn't expecting being included into any kind of goodbye ritual the boys came up with. He was always left out from any bonding time with the guys, but especially this year it became far more obvious. They kept including Blaine and didn't even ask Kurt if he wanted to play videogames or watch those violent action movies.

"Yes, Finn told me about it, but I didn't thought I would get anything."

Puck's grin falls a little. "Why not? Your my boy. But you ditched gym class, so I had to wait for the right time to hand it over."

Puck sometimes says such things claiming Kurt as his boy, which makes him feel warm. They are not very close, but Puck is a good friend. Sure, he has a special way of showing it, but that doesn't change the fact that Puck seems to care about him.

"And first I had to find my backpack. I didn't want to run around through school with the gift."

Looking at the gift back in his hands, Kurt has to giggle. "Why not? Pink certainly suits you!"

"Shut up!" Puck laughs and playfully shoves him. "My mum only had this terrible colors laying around. At least I didn't put my sister's _Hello Kitty-_stickers on it."

Still laughing Kurt takes the present out of the bag. Finn and Sam told him about the shot glasses and the guitar pick so he is very surprised to find that Puck is giving him a book.

"It's a gay and lesbian tour guide for New York," Puck explains. "I know Rachel is probably dragging you to all kind of musicals and theater and such boring stuff. But this way you can explore the city and find some other friends when she's busy trying to play wifey for Finn."

Kurt decides not to comment on Finn and Rachel's supposed future. As far as he's concerned Finn is probably going to change his future plans again. Only this year he had at least four things he wanted to do after school. He went from wanting to be in the army to being an actor. There is still more than a month until graduation, so Finn has plenty of time to change plans.

Far more interesting than the fact that Puck decided to give him a present is the type of present. Apparently Puck put more thought into Kurt's present than into the ones for his friends he has way more in common with.

"Why do I get this and the others got shot glasses and a used guitar pick?"

Embarrassed Puck scratches the back of his neck and admits sheepishly: "I kinda miscalculated my budget for the presents. The new gloves for Artie and your book were more expensive. And there wasn't enough for the other guys and I had to improvise. Don't tell them."

Kurt clutches the book to his chest. Puck could have bought him something cheaper, so that everyone got the same present, but he decided against it.

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes!" Because of his overwhelming feelings he completely forgot his manners. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it." Puck starts grinning. "It was either this or a sex toy."

"Noah!" Kurt shouts scandalized.

"But the guy at the sex shop was hitting on me. I had to leave empty-handed and went to the bookstore instead," he laughs.

"Thanks, Noah."

"No problem, Kurt!" Abruptly Puck stands up and drags Kurt with him. "Let's get out of here. You can't fix your relationship by sitting in the choir room looking sad."

**A/N 2:**** Sorry for the abrupt ending. Sorry for the possible mistakes. Thoughts and opinions?**


	2. Choke

**A/N:**** Well, I decided to expand my one-shot. At least one more chapter is coming up. Probably more, if I find inspiration in Props/Nationals. Hope you enjoy.**

**Choke**

European Geography.

He's not graduating because of European fucking Geography.

Why does he even has to study something stupid like European Geography. He's never going to Europe.

Hell, now he's probably not getting out of Lima because of the stupid test. Even California might not happen. His dad has the worst timing. For the first time in his life Puck has some money put aside and instantly his father appears from who knows where.

And Puck is stupid enough to give him the majority of his savings. He should have told him to fuck off and never show his face again near him or Sarah for that matter.

A knock on the window of his truck startles him. There is Kurt on the passenger side, waving at him with that happy smile he's been carrying around since his audition for that fancy school of his.

Sighing he leans over to open the door.

"Hey Puck! What are you still doing here?"

"Just thinking," he answers with a shrug.

He doesn't add that he rather spends time alone on the school parking lot than at home where he has to avoid his mom and his sister. It's too dangerous being around them. He might let slip the encounter with his father. And he knows what that revelation is going to cause. First his mother locks herself in her room crying. After a while her sadness turns into anger and she first curses his father and then him for being just like him. Meanwhile Sarah does the same thing she still does at her birthday and dresses in her best clothes. Waiting for their father to suddenly turn up at their front door so they can be a family again.

"Well, I'm waiting for Rachel. Her dads don't think she should drive, because she hasn't slept properly since the audition. And she does burst into tears all the time." Kurt responds to the non-existent question while climbing into Puck's car. "She's still in the auditorium. Something about needing a place to express her feelings."

Puck doesn't know if he should laugh or scream. Rachel gets everything handed her way. He really likes her. She's his little Jewish princess, but did she ever fight for anything? Solos are given to her by Shue. She got the lead in West Side Story because Mercedes quit.

Now she screw up one audition for a school she didn't know before this year and she drowns in self-pity. Her life isn't over. She can still be the star she always claims she is, without getting into this particularly school. Her dads are probably paying all her expenses so that she can go to New York and be successful. And why did she only apply to one college.

"I heard the other guys helped you study for your geography exam. Sadly nobody told me anything about the study group." Kurt's still smiling but Puck sees right through it.

He was wondering why Kurt was the only guy not willing to help him, but apparently the others didn't bother asking him. Fucking assholes.

"I could probably helped a little, but Blaine told me that the test went good." And this is a smile that Puck recognizes as Kurt's genuine one. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kurt probably got into a college at New York and he's going to be a big Broadway star. He's getting out of this shit-hole to live his dream and he still has time to be happy for a Lima Loser like him. After all he put him through during the beginning of high school, Kurt is genuinely happy for Puck.

"That's nice of you, but I didn't pass," he confesses quietly. "Apparently I'm staying here ending up as a Lima Loser."

He's not even sure why he tells Kurt about it, but as soon as he sees his reaction Puck regrets it. All the happiness disappears from Kurt's face and it seems that he's about to cry. That's not what he wanted. His week was shitty enough, he doesn't want to spend his time comforting a friend who is sad about Puck's life being a complete failure.

Thankfully Kurt seems to feel Puck's discomfort. He quickly composes himself and sits up straight.

"That's not the end of the world." His words are spoken with such passion that Pucks almost believes him. "You can still go to California and start your pool cleaning business and you can make your degree there and probably even go to community college when your not working."

Fortunately Rachel chooses that moment to come out of the school. It's obvious that she's been crying and Kurt seems to be considering which one of them needs him more right now. Puck makes the decision for him and gently pushes him out the car. Only after ten affirmations that he's fine and doesn't need Kurt's help, Kurt starts to move, but not without glancing back to Puck with a frown on his face.

Kurt just mended his relationship with Blaine and he can't even celebrate his successful audition because Rachel is moping. He doesn't want to bother him with even more things to worry about. He's just letting Kurt believe a little longer that he's still moving to California. No need to drop his daddy issues, money problems and non-existent future on Kurt.


	3. Promasaurus

**Prom-asaurus**

Kurt can't wait to get out of this town. And leave all these hypocrites behind. Seriously, what's wrong with them?

Last year they voted him Prom Queen. He's nothing more than the little gay Glee Club loser for them. They see him as a walking joke. The boy they can humiliate in front of the whole school for their amusement. It was mortifying.

This year they voted Rachel as Prom Queen. At first he thought it was a repeat from last year. A chance to humiliate a person that most of the student body dislike. Rachel became one of his best friends, but Kurt also knows that she is one of the most irritating persons he ever met. He can't understand how she managed to become popular enough to be voted Prom Queen.

He's happy for her, but there is also that lingering feeling that resents her for winning. It's the Prom of her dreams and he doesn't want to ruin her night by jealousy. That's how he ended up on the side of the dance floor, while the rest of the Glee Club is dancing. Blaine seems like he's having the time of his life. Kurt is not sure if the loose hair has an influence on Blaine being on the loose or if it's the spiked punch.

Looking over to his friends he sees that someone is missing. Puck isn't with the group. One glance through the gym and Kurt sees him sitting at a table in the back of the room. He still has the crown on his head, but the smile he was carrying around vanished. Now it looks like he's scowling into his cup.

Kurt gives one last look at Blaine, who is tumbling over his feet while trying to imitate Mike's steps, and makes his way over to Puck.

"Hey Puck! Can I sit down?"

"Sure, why not?"

He has to brush off some of the mini dinosaurs off the chair before sitting down. The decoration is really tacky and he's still not sure why the Dinosaurs theme seemed like a good idea. Sure it was Brittany's idea, so it's no wonder it's strange but the other students also seem very enthusiastic.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Kurt's smile is only returned with a shrug which startles him. But now that he thinks about it, Puck was oddly distant the whole week. "But my congratulations on your crowning, my king."

"Actually, you should probably kneel before your king." Puck finally laughs with a spark in his eyes.

"I bet you would like me on my knees, but I don't think so." Kurt feels himself blushing. Why would he say such a thing. But said is said and Puck doesn't seem to mind the innuendo.

"Damn, Kurt, was that a sex-joke? I was never more proud of you." Puck holds up his hand for a fist bump. Kurt's giggling causes him to nearly misses Puck's fist which he doesn't seem to mind."But I was talking about royal etiquette and shit."

"Royal etiquette and shit?" Kurt is glad that he someway managed to cheer his friend up. Unfortunatly he doesn't know when it is time to shut up. "Sadly your only the Anti-Prom King, so I don't think the rules apply to you."

Once the words are spoken Kurt realizes his mistake. Puck's easy and genuine laugh disappears. His gaze wanders towards the dance floor where Finn is twirling Rachel around.

"But we have one thing in common."

Kurt is puzzled by the sentence. There are a lot of things Puck and Finn have in common. They play football, are in Glee, they both dated Quinn and Rachel he could go on and on. So he's not quite sure what he's meaning.

"Both our queens weren't chosen by the students."

Well, this doesn't explain anything. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really think someone voted for Rachel?" He leans back on his chair and smirks. "My guess is on Quinn convincing Santana to make Rachel Prom Queen. She kinda has this soft spot for Rachel."

"Why do you think that it weren't the students?"

"Did you vote for her?"

"Well, no."

"So if her friends didn't vote for her why would the others do it. She may be in twenty other clubs beside Glee but no one likes her that much to vote for her. Especially with the competition. Santana, the head cheerleader, Quinn, the former head cheerleader who's know pitied because she's in a wheelchair and Missy, who is by far the nicest person in this school."

Actually the votes being rigged makes so much more sense than Rachel suddenly becoming popular. It does make him feel better to know that it wasn't the student body who voted for her. But then he also feels ashamed to be happy about the fact that Rachel is in deed still as unpopular as him. Probably a little more popular since she's the quarterbacks fiancee.

"Look who's coming over!" Puck nods into the direction of the buffet.

Blaine is grinning from ear to ear and coming towards their table with a cup in his hand. It took only five minutes for the news to spread around that there is alcohol in the punch. So Kurt is pretty sure that there isn't any of the spiked punch left. Blaine however had more than one glass of the original one or he's on a sugar high.

"Come on Kurt. Let's dance, let's dance, let's dance!"

His boyfriend is so enthusiastic that Kurt can't refuse his pleading. The tension from a few weeks ago seems nearly forgotten now. Sure, they don't talk a lot about New York and the next year they have to spend apart, because Kurt still feels that it is difficult for his boyfriend.

He stands up and tells Puck to join them, but he refuses. Even Blaine tries to drag him from his chair, which clearly doesn't work.

"Nah, I'm going home soon."

Kurt wants to ask him why he's going to leave so soon. Last year he was one of the last ones leaving Prom. There is something wrong with him, but he's already on the dance floor before he can ask Puck what's bothering him.


	4. Props

**A/N:**** Sorry, for the long wait. The end of season 3 depressed me and I needed some time to get over it.**

**Props**

Studying in the bus to Nationals.

Puck could imagine ten things more exciting he could do than geography, but he's not going to miss his chance. Coach Beiste got him the opportunity to retake the test and he's not going to pass on it. He's not gonna end up a Lima Loser. No matter what fucking Rick says.

He's going to rock the test next week and then he's getting out of Lima without looking back.

Well, not completely. There are his mom and Sarah. Ever since finding out about his dad's return his mom shut herself away in her room. Of course Puck let it slipped that he is back in town which resulted in her disappearing for a week straight. Which for him was better than being confronted with her disappointed looks when he told her he wasn't graduating. But Sarah need her mom.

He really loves his little sister, but he knows that he isn't really the best person to take care of her. She loves his pancakes and the fast food, but after six days even she wants something different to eat. Right now she probably would eat her vegetables without complaining. and he ruined some. And laundry is a bitch. All her different clothes that need to be washed separated. He's still looking for a replacement for the favorite shirt that he accidentally shrunk last week. At least she didn't notice that it is missing.

"How's the studying going?"

Apparently Kurt got fed up with the singing in the front of the bus. Why does Rachel have to put on a show in the bus? It's not like they have to listen all weekend to her singing. At least it isn't another solo. After Tina's rant earlier the week Rachel seems to make an effort looking like a team-player. By singing a duet with everybody who is willing to join her. Right now it is Blaine, who never gives up a chance to sing.

"Good..."

"Really?" Kurt sends him his best judgmental look. "Cause I could swear that you spent the last 20 minutes staring out of the window doing nothing!"

"I was thinking." He didn't realized that it was that long.

"Hopefully about Europe and it's geography." Kurt snaps the book out of his hands. "I'll help you."

"You don't have to. Go back to the front and sing a song with Rachel."

"No, I need the distraction. The singing is just making me nervous about the competition."

"You really don't have to."

Puck needs the help, he's easily distracted and bored with the whole subject. But Kurt only wants to help him out of pity. He's sure about that. When the news about his failed graduation and that he was staying in Ohia even reached the hockey team, Puck knew that the rest of the school also knew.

Kurt was probably the last one from Glee Club to know. He knew about the failed geography test, but it wasn't until this week that he heard that the graduation, which wasn't happening, went hand in hand with Puck not going to California. He didn't know about the return about his father and the loss of his savings.

Which really wasn't that surprising. The boys mostly ignore Kurt and really weren't even interested when they knew that he failed. After their study-intervention Puck really expected more than a "Oh, that sucks, man". Especially since _they_ knew that he lost his money for LA. What a bunch of great friends. And the girls that Kurt hangs out with, had their own little things to discuss. Mercedes getting back together with Sam and Rachel's plans to get into college after failing at her audition.

When Kurt finally found him, he started rambling about how sorry he was and that he wish he would have known, so that he could have supported him. He tried to reassure the nearly crying friend that he doesn't think that Kurt is a bad friend, for always bringing up the post-graduation plans. He didn't knew about it and Puck liked talking about it with Kurt. He was so damn enthusiastic when he was talking about New York and how he was going to visit him in California. Talking with Kurt made him forget about his dark future.

However after knowing about said unknown future, Kurt was sending him sympathetic looks and tried to avoid the topic of next year. Now he surely only wants to help him, because he feels bad for something he had nothing to do with. It's not Kurt's fault that he's a failure.

"Noah! I want to help you," Kurt says with a stern look, "but not out of pity. Yes, I feel bad that I wasn't able to help you before. But to be fair, that wasn't my fault. I should have had received an invitation to the study session with the guys, since I was the best in European Geography last year. And at least Finn and Blaine knew that."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love Europe! Kissing under the Eiffel Tower and meeting Prince William and Kate are only two things concerning Europe that are on my bucket list."

Fucking Finn. He organizes a study group, but doesn't invite his step-brother, who is an expert on the subject.

"Yeah, okay but only if you really want to."

"Of course, you are my friend. We're going to graduate together and then we have to make plans for next year. You could come to New York with us. It would be great to have someone there besides Finn and Rachel." He frowns a little. "Well, considering I get into NYADA."

"I'm sure you did. Your great."

Kurt sends him one of his clearly thankful smiles and opens the book. On the inside Puck groans when he sees the chapter about the Scandinavia. Seriously what's more to know about that part than that it is cold?

"Thank you, Noah, but flattery won't get you out of studying."


	5. Nationals

**Nationals**

"So, how does it feel like?"

Kurt looks up from where he's sitting. While everybody was busy warming up for their performance, he retreated into the back of the stage. In his opinion performing at a school assembly is really no cause to be nervous. Especially because the student body always like the songs.

"What do you mean?", he asks Puck, who is grinning down at him.

"Being popular, of course!"

He isn't sure if Puck is making fun of him or if he's being serious.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not popular."

Yes, ever since the return from Chicago, the other students were awfully nice. But Kurt knows that it isn't going to last long. McKinley students tend to forget really fast. When he was in the football team and won the one game in his sophomore year, they were also friendly. Then he quit and nobody remembered that he was responsible for the only success of the football team that year. Then he became a Cheerio and won Nationals with them. Once he wasn't on the squad anymore, the cheerleaders forgot about his existence. He's not deluded enough to think that this time it's going to be different.

"Don't be like that." Puck chastises him. "Right now the whole Glee Club is popular and you're part of it."

"Right now! That's the point. How long will the popularity last this time? A week?"

"Well, at least til the end of the year. And then, who cares? You're gonna be out of here."

Puck's right. If the students don't think their minds in the following days, he might graduate from high school not being a misfit. Which is saying a lot, considering the last years he spent in this school.

"However, Andy told me to invite you to his party tomorrow. His parents are gone over the weekend and his brother always buys some beer for us."

Rachel chooses this moment to appear beside them. They should get to the front, so they can hear her and Finn's speech. In order of her leaving them alone Kurt stands up and makes his way towards the front with Puck.

He is still surprised by the invitation to a high school a party who apparently isn't thrown by someone from Glee or the band.

"Who is Andy?"

Puck sends him a puzzled look. "You know Andy."

"No, I don't."

"Of course you do. Andy!"

Kurt is almost telling Puck, that repeating someones name isn't helping him to know who exactly he's talking about, when Puck moves to explain.

"Andrew Meyer, tall, handsome, basketball player, Nancy Barker's ex. And I'm pretty sure you have some classes with him."

Of course Kurt knows him. Everybody knows him, but that doesn't explain the invite. Andrew, or apparently Andy, never was mean or bullied him, but he wasn't actually nice to him. Kurt isn't even sure if they ever talked to each other. Kurt is sure he would remember a conversation with one of the hottest guys McKinley has to offer.

"But, why would he invite me?"

Puck answers him although he's busy glaring at Quinn's back. Probably because she's talking to Joe like the last couple of weeks. Kurt never understood Quinn and Puck's relationship.

"Dude, I told you, you're popular now. And who's popular gets invited to parties."

"Seriously Puck? Not even Finn gets invited to Andrew Meyer's parties. I spent several night listening to his whining because of it."

Clearly amused Puck turns his attention back to Kurt. "Can I please be there when you tell Finn that you got invited and he didn't? He probably starts to cry."

"He's not going to cry." Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck's laugh. Especially since the possibility is there. Finn was always very touchy with things that might strain his popularity. And being invited to a party is important in high school. "But you didn't explain why he would invite me."

"Who cares? Maybe he just like you?" Kurt feels himself blushing which gets confirmed by Pucks smirk. "So, you pick me up at 8?"

"Wait a sec. You are going to the party?"

"Of course. Unlike Finn I'm on the guest list."

"But you have to study. Your test is next week."

"One night is not going to matter."

Kurt wants to disagree. Puck is so not ready to take off a day from studying. From what Kurt has seen, he needs every minute until the day of the test to pass. But he's not going to tell him that. It's been a while since Puck was happy. Maybe he need one last night partying with his friends. He does have the chance to retake the test, but it isn't sure if he's passing it this time. For all they know he might fail again and therefore failing to graduating. The party might not be his last high school party, but maybe the last one with his friends that are graduating.

"Okay I give you a ride, but I'm coming over at 4 and we're going to study until the party. Deal?"

"Deal!"

On stage Finn and Rachel are praising Mr Schuester and his teaching skills. Something about always looking out for his students and helping them to achieve their dreams. Kurt can't restrain himself from shaking his head. It's like he had a different teacher. He still doesn't understand why Mr Schuester is the Teacher of the Year. Not only he is biased toward his students, but he's also not properly skilled to teach the subject he's supposed to teach.

"Figgings picked the right ones to hand over the award. Finn and Rachel were always the only students he cared about."

It's not really a surprise to hear that Puck has the same thought like him. Kurt is glad that he's not the only one that thinks like that. Over the years some Glee Club members had problems Mr Schuester ignored. Not to take into account what the rest of his students probably had to deal with.

"Personally I don't know what I would have said. Thanks for helping Finn with becoming a teenage dad when you thought that he was the father of Quinn's baby. But then ignoring the whole issue when it turned out it was my baby."

"Thanks for telling me that you knew about my bullying but never caring about helping me to stop it."

"Thanks for never visiting me in juvie and just worrying about replacing my spot for the competition."

"Thanks for always ignoring our problems just to bring your own personal and romantic issues to the Glee Club."

They turn to each other and start laughing. Around them some of their friends send them funny looks. But they wouldn't understand. The majority of them were way to interested in performing today. They wouldn't be up to make fun of Mr Schuester's lack of teaching skills. Except for maybe Mercedes and Santana.


	6. Goodbye

**A/N 1:**** Last chapter. Well, I had a whole different ending in mind when I decided to expand the one-shot (chapter 1). Then the finale and Kurt's NYADA catastrophe happened and I had to change it.**

**A/N 2:**** Thanks for everyone who put this fic on favorites/alerts and left a review.**

**Goodbye**

The last few weeks were quite eventful.

The possibility of not graduating. The return of his dad and losing all his savings for California. The second chance to actually pass the one class he needs to get out of McKinley. Winning Nationals. Which led to the other students finally not treating the Glee Club like crap anymore. Quinn coming to her senses about that weird Jesus-hippie. That glorious make-out/study session with her. Passing that stupid geography test with flying colors, at least in Puckerman standards. And in the end actually graduating from High school.

Who would have thought?

But he did it. With some help, but in the end it was only Puck who took the test and passed.

Then there is the fact, that his plan to move to California is back. Finn gave, well lend him the money he won from Rick, because of the Nationals win.

Somehow Finn got the idea that him and Rachel are not going be able to handle a long-distance relationship and is going to break up with her. From what Puck knows, Rachel couldn't even protest Finn's decision. She doesn't know that she's moving to New York tomorrow.

At least that is the impression Puck got from Finn's plan. To lure her to the train station on the day she thinks she's going to get married and then putting her on the train to New York after breaking up with her.

Thinking about it, the plan really sucks. Hopefully Finn changes it until tomorrow and has a talk with her before leaving the house. Puck is no expert on relationships, but even he knows that you shouldn't break up with your fiancée in the car and then have all your friends waiting for her to put her on a train. It might seem that they can't wait to get rid of her.

However their break-up works in favor of his financial status. Now he has a real chance of getting out of Lima this year.

Leaving the school building for the possibly last time, he spots Kurt in the parking lot. Puck is still at school because he still had to clear out his locker. He left it until the last day, because there was the possibility that he had to bring all his crap back after the summer.

"Ey Kurt, wait up!"

Puck feels kinda bad, when he sees Kurt wince at his shout.

"What are you still doing here?", he asks catching up with his friend.

"I just came to give my former french teacher a goodbye present."

"I didn't take you for a teacher's pet."

"I'm not!" The harsh tone of his voice is unexpected. "She let me stay in class during break, when I didn't want to face the bullies."

It's know that Puck realizes that they are standing near the spot where he saw Kurt for the first time four years ago. It was the same day that he thought it would be funny to throw him into a dumpster.

Abruptly he blurts. "I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry," Kurt brushes off Puck's apology. "I'm just a bit sensitive since the rejection from NYADA came."

"I mean the bullying. I was really mean to you and I never apologized to you. I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"It's okay."

Puck send him a disbelieving look. "Dude!"

"Yeah, it wasn't okay that you were an ass. But I forgave you long ago. That's why I dedicated my song to you."

After looking around the parking lot Kurt snatches one of Puck's three bags that he needed to stuff all his stuff in, and heads towards his own car. It's unfortunate that today his mom needed the truck. He really didn't think about getting his things home. Thank god for Kurt and his sweet car.

"About that song dedication. Were you high that day?"

"Of course not!", Kurt declares while positioning the bags in the trunk.

"You talked about all the boys being your friends and treating you like one of them. Did you mean that? Cause I'm one of the boys and I haven't seen you on any of the bro-bonding-moments this year or as a matter of fact the years before."

Actually Puck thinks that this year he spent more of his free time with Blaine, who he only knows because he is Kurt's boyfriend, than with Kurt, who is his Glee Club friend for three years. And Puck is really not that fond of Blaine.

"Well, I didn't want to dedicate my song to just some of the guys. By only naming the guys who treat me like one of the boys, I would have called out the other for being not as accepting as I would love them to be. I may not be a fan of videogames or slasher movies but once in a while an invite from the rest of you besides Mike would have been nice."

That was not what he was expecting. Actually Puck wasn't sure what explanation he was expecting from Kurt. Although thinking about it, it was really nice for not calling out the douches in Glee Club who don't consider him a guy.

"You know, I would've had invited you for bro-nights." Puck feels the need to defend himself. "But they were rarely at my house."

Rarely. Not to say never. Puck gave his best to separate his friends and social life from his home life. No need for them to see the less badass side of him.

"I know." Smiling thankfully Kurt responds from the driver's seat. "Don't worry you are on the list of the guys I really dedicated the song to."

He's relieved by the statement. It would be terrible if Kurt still thought of him as the bully from the beginning of high school, or even just as an acquaintance and not a friend from Glee.

"Who else is on the good guy list?", Puck wants to know.

He tries to sound amused, but he's really curious. Not because he wants to know who Kurt consider a friend, but to eliminate them from the list he just made up in his head. The list of guys he has to punch for letting Kurt feel like he doesn't belong.

"I'm not going to tell you. You are a terrible gossip." Puck can tell that Kurt's amusement is real. "You would totally tell them."

Kurt has a point. He is bad at keeping secrets. Not as bad as Rachel or Mercedes, but pretty bad.

"Okay, don't tell me. But I'm gonna figure it out."

For some time they sit in comfortable silence. It's just when they turn into his street that Puck remembers that he hasn't ask Kurt about his plans, now that the musical college only picked Rachel. Kurt was so concerned with Puck graduating and his plans to move and Puck completely forgot to ask how he feels after getting rejected.

"So, where are you heading after the summer?"

Trying to sound neutral clearly failed, if Kurt's clenched hands around the steering wheel and the scowl on his forehead are any indication.

"I'm not sure yet."

"So you're not going to New York? Only because NADYA didn't realize that you are special, doesn't mean you can't still move there and become famous."

"It's NYADA."

Puck doesn't want to dwell on the clearly hurtful issue and is surprised when Kurt talks after helping him hoisting out the bags from the car.

"You really think I can make it in New York?"

"Of course, dude. That's why I gave you that tour guide. You can go out partying and making connections with the important people. Aren't most of the people on Broadway gay? Go and find them in the gay bars. Make friends. Become a star."

Puck learned a lot about his fellow Glee Club member in the last three years. One thing he learned about Kurt, is that he doesn't like physical contact. So he is really startled by Kurt suddenly hugging him. He isn't hundred percent sure, but it also seems that Kurt started crying.

"And if you don't want to you can come to LA with me and try becoming a movie star. I would love a roommate who can cook, do my laundry and introduce me to hot models and actresses."

Kurt chuckles at his attempt to lighten the mood. In reality he's only half joking. He can't wait to get out of Lima, but he's also afraid. It would be amazing having someone there with him.

**A/N 3:**** I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry for the open end, but since nobody knows what is happening to Kurt it seemed like the best decision. Sorry?**


End file.
